Mission: Benji Seduction
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: After the events in india Brandt can no longer deny the attraction to his friend Benji, he pays him a visit. Brandt/Benji - Ghost Protocol


_A/N: This is the same story I posted about a week ago, but I felt it was somewhat half assed and getting so many reviews I felt the readers deserved better, so I added some more delicious details, its definitely M worthy now…please enjoy! _

xXx

_Mission: Benji Seduction. - the rewrite._

Brandt hadn't given much thought to the man before India, in fact Benji had been a subject he tried to avoid as often as possible. He didn't want to flush pink every time his name was mentioned.

It wasn't until Benji saved his life that he finally admitted the attraction.

Benji was not his type. At all.

Not until he risked his life for his, thanks to Benji Nuclear war had been avoided. Thanks to Benji, Brandt was still alive. Thanks to Benji he had redeemed himself in the field he loved so much. Field agent.

Would anyone ever admit this? Probably not. Should they? Probably so.

Benji's type was quickly becoming Brandt's only preference.

It was easy for Brandt to find Benji's apartment it was even easier to brake in. his devices never worked properly why would his home made security system be any different. Much to Brandt's elation.

Brandt stretched out as he took in the appearance of Benji's bedroom, just like he had imagined it. Had he taken the time to imagine it. He hadn't.

Cloths scattered about, random unfinished devices laying about his room and of course the grand masterpiece, a desktop computer with easily a dozen screens and a half dozen keyboards.

Headsets and wires looping all together in one confusing heap.

Brandt rubbed his eyes with his palms, it gave him a headache just looking at it.

Brandt then went to work clearing off a section of the twin sized bed to lay on, tossing a Beatles T shirt on the floor, that could do good with some washing.

Brandt sighed heavily, what was he doing here in his friends apartment waiting for him in his bed, surely Benji would run away screaming the second he catches on to what is about to happen.

That's a risk Brandt decided a while ago he was willing to take.

Brandt unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and took in a deep breath, immediately regretting it with the smell that accompanied the oxygen, oh well, its possible to love someone without loving their habits.

His stomach started to fill with butterflies and his armpits started to sweat, Brandt was feeling suddenly very nervous, he hadn't been with anyone since before his failed mission to protect Ethan's beloved.

Brandt took in another calming breath as he waited for Benji to return home from whatever errand he had gone out to complete each passing moment feeling much longer than the first.

Brandt found himself laying back against the pillows and arms crossed over his chest, after a few long moments he started to doze off.

Soon he heard a click, which could be easily discerned as the front door unlocking followed by a creak as it opened, Brandt was suddenly feeling very awake.

He cleared his throat and sat up against the pillows somewhat, he could hear a quiet humming as Benji's footsteps shuffled up the stairs.

Brandt adjusted his unbuttoned shirt a little further open before throwing his arms behind his head in what he considered a seductive manner.

He swallowed hard as the bedroom doorknob turned then like the front door creaked open.

The silence between them was heavy and awkward as Benji stared blankly down at the man occupying his bed half a sandwich crammed into his mouth, Brandt smirked up at him and allowed his eyes to travel Benji's body.

Benji finally swallowed his too large bite and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked graciously. Not so much.

Brandt smiled sideways at him before answering.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit." Brandt replied knowingly, Benji turned and looked behind him as if he should be expecting an ambush then turned back to Brandt with a face contorted in so much confusion it was somewhat humorous.

"Did you not get electrocuted?" he asked and sat his half sandwich down on his computer desk and dropped his back pack on the floor, turning to the monstrosity of a thing and started pecking on the buttons looking for the problem, Brandt rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Did you want me to get electrocuted?" he asked petulantly, Benji turned back to him.

"No, someone else though, they should get electrocuted. How did you get in here?" he asked in somewhat bewilderment, Brandt knew he was confused at his random visit, and hell, he should be.

"The front door." Brandt answered blandly.

"But _how_?" he asked, shoulders dropping as the gears in his head started turning.

"Don't worry about it, Benji." Brandt replied and shifted in the bed crossing one leg over the other. "I came to see you." he added and smiled softly, apparently he was a bit off his game.

"Why? Has something happened?" he asked concerned and approached the bed to stand next to it.

"Not yet." Brandt replied naughtily and gave him a smirk, Benji looked even more confused now than ever.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" ignoring his question Brandt answered with this.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Benji's uncomfortable fidgeting subsided somewhat as he smiled back at him.

"Well, we're mates right, its what we do, watch out for each other." He replied and laughed lightly, Brandt smiled up at him and tilted his head to the side Benji giving him a friendly pat on the knee then turned to fidget with his computer again.

"have you ever played Call of Duty 4? Its great fun. Come have a go." He replied and put on his headset picking up a game controller as he plopped down in his office chair, Brandt sighed heavily again.

"I don't want to play video games, Benji." Brandt replied a little more forceful than he had been speaking earlier.

Benji frowned but swirled his chair around to look at him.

"Then why did you come?" he argued back and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly.

"To thank you. now come over here." He replied strongly his jaw tightening with his words, Benji's brows furrowed in a cutely comical type of way. Brandt tried to notice things like that now.

"Why?" he replied and rolled back into his desk with a sudden crash, Brandt shook his head then stood from the bed reaching him in two long strides.

Brandt leant down and put a hand on either shoulder massaging him gently.

"Mmm. Your so tense. Calm down." Brandt cooed as he massaged.

Benji's face contorted in a strange not so pleasant way, Brandt noticed and leant down until his face was level with the man sitting.

"Put down the controller." Brandt cooed playfully tilting his head in its direction as he moved up to remove the headset from his red-blonde head. "Now please." Brandt added, Benji slowly and uncomfortably did as he was asked.

Brandt setting the headset on the computer desk behind him next to the game controller.

"What are you doing?" Benji asked worried, Brandt pulled back tugging him along with him by his shirt collar with a laugh. "I'm worried." Benji added as Brandt turned him and sat him on the bed.

"Shut up, you'll like it I promise." Brandt replied roughly, Benji biting his lip in worry as Brandt unbuttoned his shirt slowly, very slowly.

"Why are you doing this?" Benji breathed and tried to avert his eyes from the tan flesh of Brandt's slowly revealed chest.

"I said I wanted to thank you, now _stop_ asking questions." He replied and pulled his shirt out from its tucked position in his trousers and dropped it on the floor next to the previously discarded Beatles T Shirt.

"I. Brandt I don't know what's ticking in that head of yours but stop this." Benji replied shakily.

Brandt shook his head as his hands went slowly down his chiseled abdomen one stopping on the helm of his trousers the other pushing beneath them to touch himself, he moaned deeply and didn't miss the fact Benji had just licked his lips.

Benji stared for moments at a time but would avert his eyes at any moment, Brandt could see the battle he was having in his head.

"Its okay." Brandt gasped still stroking himself, his free hand moving to brush Benji's cheek softly. "Touch me, Benj." Brandt all but begged gripping his chin between his thumb and finger. Benji licked his lips eyes darting nervously about the room, Brandt leant down to capture his lips in his.

Ham and Cheese, possibly mayonnaise not the worst thing he has ever tasted, Benji pulled back for a fraction of a moment in shock before he leaned forward and kissed him back.

Kissing Brandt wasn't much different than he thought it might be, strong with a touch of delicate. To his utter surprise Benji quite liked it.

Brandt must like it too since he just moaned into him.

Benji reached forward with a hesitant hand to touch Brandt's lower stomach tracing the fingertips down between chiseled muscles. However It was soft, much softer than he imagined, strong muscles but soft skin and very little hair.

Benji reached with the other hand and gripped him on either hip hesitantly tugging him forward, Brandt pulled back from the kiss with a smack and let out a breath.

"That's it." He coached stepping forward finally pulling his hand from his own trousers to place his hand on the front of Benji's.

Benji bit his tongue but couldn't deny the fact that his touch was much stronger and thicker and hotter than any of the women. It was a good contrast as Brandt firmly but gently rolled his palm into him.

Benji groaned against his will and own arousal.

Brandt kissed him again as he reached to unzip his own pants. Tongue pushing hotly behind hesitant lips.

Benji pulled back surprised at himself and pushed Brandt back by the hip-bones.

"What are we doing? I'm not gay, you need to leave." Benji burst out and stood abruptly, Brandt stumbled back a few paces from the sudden movement and frowned heavily, he knew this could happen, knew it most likely would.

"That hurt more than I thought it would." Brandt gasped his head dropping as he stepped back once again.

Benji frowned and rubbed his face in his hands obviously battling himself.

"What? You knew I'd kick you out?"

"I figured you might. I'll go, I'm sorry." Brandt replied, his head hanging low he bent down to pick up his shirt from the floor and walk out.

"Wait." Benji called out as Brandt's hand landed on the knob. Brandt turned back in anticipation. "Damn it, Brandt. Come here." Benji said shaking his head at himself, Brandt slowly obliged.

"I'm sorry, Benj, I'll go I shouldn't have come." Brandt replied as he slipped his shirt over one arm then the other.

"Shut up and come here." Benji replied and held his arms open for him, Brandt hesitated before falling into the embrace nudging his cheek into the bend at Benji's neck. "You know, that wasn't all that bad, I'm willing to try again," he admitted patting him awkwardly on the back.

Brandt laughed against him.

"I'm flattered your willing to _try."_ He replied sarcastically pulling out of the awkward hug.

"Come on then, do your thing. I'll just close my eyes. Here we'll get on the bed, I'll pretend your name is Brandy we'll have a nice shag then I'll open my eyes, no big deal." He said and clapped him on the shoulder moving back to lay down on the bed and pat the space next to him.

"Come on Brandy." He added cheerfully, Brandt just gave him a look of annoyance crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"If you cant sleep with a Brandt, then sleep alone." He replied, Benji huffed annoyed.

"Look I'm tryin here." He defended, Brandt shook his head at him but couldn't help but smile and laugh, Benji just looked up at him confused.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you, you can pretend I'm _'Brandy'_ during foreplay if you still think I'm disgusting then we'll stop, but if your enjoying yourself you have to open your eyes and call me by my name. Deal?" he asked and rose his brows.

"Sounds fair, come on then. Do your thing." Benji said and pat the space next to him once again, Brandt smiled down at him.

Benji closed his eyes and held his arms out to him, Brandt shook his head in amusement, he'd be lying to himself if he didn't find his silliness the main point of his attraction.

Brandt wasted no time climbing onto him to straddle his lap and ground down into him, Benji gasped and his eyes flew open.

"Close them Benj, remember the deal." Brandt brandished, as he adjusted himself on Benji's lap, Benji quickly obliged and closed his eyes, Brandt had decided to make it quite hard on him to imagine a girl.

Brandt slipped his half on shirt off his arms and let it fall behind him.

Brandt quickly made use of his hands tearing Benji's shirt off somewhat violently.

"Ouch." He complained petulantly, Brandt chuckled then his hips began grinding against Benji to emphasize his point.

Benji quickly found himself enjoying this more than he probably should, Brandt moved down to kiss his stomach and chest with a skillful mouth.

Benji grunted when Brandt nipped at his skin, Benji wasn't perfect of course, he wasn't lean and sharp, but he was soft and sweet, Brandt's English treat. Brandt would be lying if he said he didn't find him attractive.

It wasn't long until Benji was moaning beneath him, Brandt kissing him deeply hands roaming places seldom touched and his teeth nipping at his lip at random moments almost violent, nearly desperate.

Benji would be lying if he said Brandt was a bad kisser.

Brandt went to work unbuttoning his trousers and unzipping them, leaning back enough to pull them off, then Benji's, Benji gasped eyes opening wide as he looked up at Brandt, gloriously naked. Tanned skin soft brown hair pointed up by the forehead where he had brushed it back from his burning skin.

Halfway erect, Benji's eyes widening in utter surprise at his current predicament.

Brandt glanced up and shook his head at him.

"Your peaking." He brandished before moving down to straddle his knees, wrapping his fingers around Benji's shaft and stroking, Benji keened under him, and squirmed slamming his eyes shut, Brandt was sharper than he thought.

He never missed a beat.

Benji crowed when Brandt mercilessly swallowed him down, Benji's hands moved down to knot in his hair just as soft as it looked.

Brandt grunted against him, he was far too out of practice and gagged somewhat on his length, he should probably pull back and save that for later.

Brandt ran his tongue along the underside and his fingers moved to stroke Benji's perineum.

"Oh, yes." Benji moaned beneath him squirming. "Yes, Brandt. Yes." Brandt chuckled victoriously against him. He wasn't Brandy anymore.

Brandt took the opportunity to slip his hand further up and rub a circle around his entrance, Benji squeaked squirming away from him.

"No, Brandt, no." he added forcefully, as if he was disciplining a dog. With a slight tug of his thick hair. Brandt groaned aroused, he liked the abuse.

Brandt moved back as Benji's cock slipped out of his mouth with a slurp.

Benji growled annoyed under him, something that would've been amusing if it wasn't as elating. Brandt chuckled.

"Fine, I'll bottom this time, but next time…." He trailed off and smirked devilishly down at him, Benji shuttered to the idea but didn't protest, not yet.

Brandt, leant back on his haunches without hesitation sucked his index finger and middle finger into his mouth.  
>Benji's eyes widened in surprise when Brandt stuck his arm between his own legs pushing one in with a growl.<p>

"Wow... umm..." Benji stammered eyes darting from Brandt's thrusting hand and the room uncomfortably. "What are u doin? Exactly. " Benji asked awkwardly as Brandt's hips rocked forward on his finger  
>Brandt hissed before answering.<br>"Fingering myself. What's it look like?" He grit tensely his arm shuttering with a deeper thrust and thighs shivered on either side of Benji's lap. Benji wiped his nervously sweaty forehead with his arm.  
>"Right. Of course" He stammered in reply.<br>Brandt managed to chuckle even in his current discomfort.  
>Brandt pulled out to coat his fingers again in saliva the tangy taste only slightly disconcerting before pushing his finger in again. This time with more ease than the first.<p>

It had been a long time he was much tighter than he remembered. Benji cringed at the sight.  
>Brandt pushed in a second finger and groaned loudly leaning forward catching himself with one hand on Benji's chest. Benji shuttered with arousal at the contact which was somewhat frightening.<br>Brandt's cock standing erect as he pushed against his own prostate. His head spun for a moment he had forgotten how good it felt.  
>Brandt pulled his fingers out with a slight quiver letting out a breath. At least the worst was over now.<br>Then Brandt leant down to suck on Benji again to slick him with spit.  
>Benji gasped, hips stuttering somewhat.<br>Brandt pulled back then moved up and aligned himself with Benji's standing cock, Benji bit his lip his eyes wide with something between anticipation and horror.

Brandt licked his lips nervously before taking Benji's length in his hand and guiding it inside him.

The burn was something he had felt before but very, very long ago. He wasn't exactly ready, but had never been adverse to pain.

Brandt gasped head falling back, Benji grunted beneath him but his eyes were still wide in horror or disbelief.

"Does that hurt? It doesn't look too comfortable up there?" Benji asked maybe a little too loudly as if a cock up his ass would make Brandt go deaf.

"Shhhh…. And yes." He replied tongue sneaking out to lick his dry lips again.

"Sorry." He replied and put a finger over his mouth. "I'm fine by the way." He added, Brandt rolled his eyes before sitting fully onto him, Brandt groaned deep in his chest as it bubbled out his throat, Benji's skin was flushed red now, from embarrassment or exhaustion one couldn't tell.

Brandt moved up and down in a smooth rhythm.

"Oh, oh okay, your just going to ride me then." Benji stammered between breaths, Brandt nodded, moaning loudly.

"You alright?" he asked head falling back again with a moan.

"Shut UP Benji." Brandt gritted pushing deeper this time, that shut him up because his eyes rolled back, Brandt's skin washed with sweat and hair mussed beyond saving. Slamming the cock into his prostate in the same motion letting out a too loud growl.

"Now who's bein loud." Benji breathed hands fisted into the sheets under him. Brand would've glared at him had he been able too muster one up at present.

Brandt reached down to stroke himself tongue clinched between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut.

They continued on in companionable silence until Benji shuttered under him, and Brandt felt hot liquid soaking him from inside. Brandt groaned twisting himself in his palms forcing himself to come over his own chest and stomach.

Benji laid back catching his breath, Brandt shakily lifted himself off his limping cock to fall gracelessly onto his chest, heaving in breaths.

They lay there in silence catching their breath, Brandt's head on Benji's chest, Benji wrapped a lazy arm around his shoulder letting out a heavy sigh.

"So…" Brandt breathed tiredly, swallowing harshly against his dry throat. "Not Brandy anymore?" Brandt couldn't help but ask. Benji chuckled beneath him.

"No, _Agent Brandt_." He replied cheekily kissing him on the top of the head, Brandt laughed against him. "I fucked you pretty good, didn't I? never slept with anyone quite as amazing as myself huh?" he bragged and pat him on the back. Brandt groaned against him rolling his eyes.

"I did all the work you lazy English ass." He replied, and Benji shook his head.

"Fine, believe what you must." He replied petulantly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Those were the last words shared before both men fell fast asleep, Benji snoring the loudest.

xXx

Brandt woke up with a drawn groan, his eyes fluttering open, he moved a palm to wipe at his tired eyes with a yawn. Another groan followed one not of his own.

"Good morning, Brandy." Benji joked tiredly stroking Brandt's brown hair.

"Shut up, Benj. I know 12 different ways to kill you in this position." He groaned, Benji laughed against him, Brandt had landed with his forehead pressed to Benji's in the night one arm draped over his shoulders, the other currently asleep under his big blonde-auburn head.

"And I know 12 ways to defend myself." He replied boastfully. "So um.. that wasn't your first time doing that was it?" he asked and swallowed, Brandt shook his head.

"First in 4 years." He replied and shifted further into him nudging his head under Benji's chin, Benji never would've pegged him as the cuddling type.

"Hold me, Benj. Please." Brandt whispered against him, that was something Benji could do. Would do.

Benji pulled him into him tightly and held on for as long as he wanted him too.

"Why me?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Because Benj, we're mates, its what we do right?" he replied playfully. Benji shook his head amused.

"That is not what I meant when I said that. Just for the record." He replied and chucked against him.

"Hmm. That was the whole reason for last night." He replied, Benji tensed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm only kidding." He added. "I picked you because you believed in me, because you weren't afraid to hold my life in your hands."

Benji couldn't help but smile to that.

"Your such a soft sod underneath all that arrogance." He replied, Brandt shaking his head.

"Now I'm arrogant?" he replied.

"Yes, love, very."

"Alright, but now your code name is Uranus. At least from me." Benji chuckled against him.

"Fine. Only because I know you must not be thinking clearly after the good work I did of buggering you last night."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Benji quickly obliged then tugging him back by the hair.

"Now, Call of Duty!" he replied excited, Brandt rolled his eyes, but one round couldn't hurt.

_-The End._

_A/N: Yeah I rewrote it because of some reviews, I half assed It the first time around and wanted to redeem myself! Hope you like/noticed the changes, thanks! I think I like it better this way._


End file.
